Overcast
by topazgirl14
Summary: "Something is wrong with Sonny." She's in denial, broken, frowning, crying. "She was a martyr and that was something that absolutely infuriated me about her. She didn't want anyone to help her, but she seemed to forget that that's exactly why I have to."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Thanks for checking out my new story! I know I haven't exactly finished my others but I've been wanting to write a SWAC fic for a while and so..here it is! And for anyone else who has read my other stories I do plan to complete them...eventually, but my main focus will be TCB and Overcast. **

**As for this story, it begins with a diary entry from Sonny almost every chapter from here on out. It will also be mainly in Chad's point of view, at least until you guys figure out what is going on with Sonny, then it will be both. But until then you will get to see snippets of inside her mind. It is a suspenseful story and a romance of course. I'm a Channy sucker, just like the rest of you! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance because if I did they would've gotten together a looong time ago. And I'd being playing Sonny because Sterling Knight is one of my many husbands. :p

* * *

**

Overcast

_November 2, 2010_

_Some days I question everything. The most plaguing thought is "why": Why me? Why now? Why here? I thought I had escaped it all, but then it followed me. How I survived this long, I don't even know. Will it ever end? More questions, of course. . . I don't think that I'll ever be able to get over the guilt and pain I feel whenever I think of him. He has hurt me more than any person I know, and yet he claims to love me. Surely love isn't this cruel. Love isn't unbelievable pain and then apologies the next day. It CAN'T be._

_Moving here had helped me; I did't have the countless reminders of what has happened and what he's done. Now, with him here, the memories are flooding back; the hate, the pain, the confusion...the fear. I was always on edge, wary that something I would say or do would set him off. All the memories I have of him, even the happy ones, are tinged with darkness...except for the last one._

_The last time I saw him-I can't help but smile-was-is a good memory. It might be the only one—that I can think of—that hasn't been tarnished by hate. We were at an amusement park, but even then I could tell that the cycle was starting again and I knew that it couldn't keep continuing; I had to get away; I had to protect myself. Was I miserable away from him? Yes, I was wracked with guilt. But was I even more miserable with him? Oh, God yes! I don't need the physical pain as well._

_I was becoming dependent on him and his moods and I knew that wasn't healthy. I had to focus on myself for once. I have never cared for myself as much as I should because I've always only wanted to make others happy. That's probably one of the reasons why it continued for so long. In my attempts to keep peace and make others smile, I completely disregarded the effect it would have on me. I hurt myself by denying it and now I'm experiencing the consequences._

* * *

_Three months earlier..._

Chapter One

**CPOV**

To say I was stressed would be an understatement. My "father" was never satisfied with anything that I do. He wasn't even my real father, just my mother's third husband. Just because they've been married for 3 years does not give him permission to try to be a "father" to me. I'm seventeen and I had nothing to prove to him...At least that's what I keep telling myself. He was the only father I had right now, and with my previous step-father gone off to war I craved his approval and I couldn't make myself stop. I guess I felt as though if maybe I was good enough he wouldn't abandon me too.

It had always been my mother and I through the relationships and heartbreak. I was always there for her and she supported me with my acting in turn. But lately-no since the beginning of their relationship-she has been more subdued and less strong-willed. She can't make a decision without his approval majority of the time. Will seems to like power and despite how much I wish I could deny it, he had me in his control as well.

Lately, he's accused me of being lazy and not working hard enough, just because the ratings have gone down by 1%. _1%! _Will was a man of extremes; it's either all or nothing with him. He felt as if a one percent drop would be the cancellation of the whole show. We just started on season 5's filming; right now the only episodes on were re-runs. He acted as if I had control over the population or if I had had "worked hard enough" people would still be as interested in repeats. I knew what he was saying was a complete overreaction, but I found myself working harder anyways to try to appease his standards. I hated being too weak to walk away, but I had already lost two fathers and I didn't need to lose another one.

I heard my dressing room door open and looked over to see Portlyn's face looking at me, "Knock, knock."

I sighed, "Hey, Port." She walked over to sit next to me on my couch.

"Stressed?" she asked.

"Try exploding from pressure."

She grimaced. "I'm sorry, Chad." She was one of the few cast members that I was really close to; she was like my sister so she knew about the pressures that Will put on me. I vented to her frequently and surprisingly to most people, she was a really good listener. She's helped me through a lot of rough patches. This past year has been different though. Seeing Sonny always managed to relieve that pressure on my chest; her smile brightened my day. On particularly hard days I would take the long way to set just to see her. But ever since our summer break, she's been different. I can't really place it, but sometimes her laughs seem forced and her smiles are less frequent, her genuine ones, anyway. Even her eyes have lost that familiar sheen of mirth; they've been dulled.

Everything started changing, though, after that week. That was a sunless week for everyone, even the weather cooperated with rain showers and overcast skies. That next week was odd because her mood and behaviour changed so drastically that it didn't even seem real. That's when day by day her eyes slowly lost their shine, her smile dimmed, and the geniality of her laughs faded. None of us knew what happened, during that week I had even formed a temporary alliance with the Randoms for information. They didn't know what had happened either. The following week when she was all smiles and giggles they dropped their worries; they were just happy to have Sonny back. My curiosity and concern, however, hasn't evaporated. They either couldn't notice the small change in Sonny overall, or they just didn't care. It couldn't be that bad right? Maybe her Grandmother died or something. That's upsetting. But something that normal shouldn't have to involve so many secrets. Something was seriously wrong with Sonny.

My closing door broke me from my streaming thoughts and I noticed that Portlyn was no longer here; she always was able to pick up when I didn't really want company. And I was grateful for that.

I picked my script up from the coffee table and reviewed it before rehearsals in 15 minutes. I needed to have it perfect. I couldn't settle for anything less.

**SPOV**

I walked into the Prop House and sat down on the couch next to Nico, "Hey." I gave him my usual smile; I had perfected this smile to a tee. No one should suspect a thing. I had actually wanted to be alone-Tawni was in our dressing room-but he had already seen me and it would be extremely out of character for me to just ignore him.

"Hey, Sonny, what's up?" Nico was his same old zany self, the only exception being that Grady wasn't with him to amp it up.

"Oh, nothing. Just a little tired-I couldn't sleep last night." _He _was about to start drinking last night and after my "interference" he hurt me, I cried myself to sleep last night...again.

"Yeah, me neither. Grady and I went to go see the 'Monkey Cars 3' midnight premiere." He smiled, clearly reminiscing.

"Then how are you so awake?" I asked.

"Well, you know how rehearsal ended at 5 yesterday?" I nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Well Grady and I went back to my place and crashed beforehand."

"Huh, I see. That was smart. I remember when I went to see the 'Eclipse' midnight premiere with Lucy. I actually fell asleep at the end of the movie and I was very upset because I wanted to see the fight scene." Nico laughed at me:

"Only you, Sonny!"

"Hey," I said in defense. "It's not my fault. It's genetic or something, okay?"

He looked at me with disbelief. "Really? How so?"

"My mom does it all the time. When we went to go see 'Atonement' she fell asleep through the whole middle of the movie and then woke up at random times saying how the 'stupid' movie didn't make any sense."

He laughed again. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know. And then when we rented it ON DEMAND later, she was like, 'that was such a good movie.' I remember thinking, 'really, Mom, really?'" As I said those words a certain pair of blue eyes invaded my brain, graciously distracting me with the sparkle in their cerulean base.

"Ayo, Sonny!" Nico called, breaking me from my daze. I blinked a few times before turning to face him. I raised my eyebrows in question at him. "Anyway, as I was saying. We could totally turn that into a sketch!"

My face broke into a genuine smile. "We could! How did I not think about it before? My mom and I always laugh when I remind her about it!" 'So Random' really made most of my days. It was an escape from everything at home that hurt me. Acting was a way that I didn't have to be myself. I would immerse myself into the character completely, just to forget, and I think that is what really made me a great actress. I act every single day as the happy, bubbly, and outgoing Sonny that I was before that day. Before my life took a completely different turn and I just...snapped.

He promised he'd change though, that it would never happen again, but it has. Last night being simply the most recent example. Then I remembered this morning when he dropped me off at the studio:

_"Don't forget that as soon as you get inside to talk to Marshall and call me about the time change for this week's show so I can pick you up on time," he said looking at me with his dark eyes._

_"But, I'm supposed to be with my mom this weekend," I said quietly, not meeting his gaze._

_"Just do what I say and don't talk back to me," he said, his eyes hard and menacing, before kissing me on the cheek. "Have a nice day work, sweetie."_

Shivers found their way up my spine thinking about that look in his eyes. I felt that familiar heat and pressure behind my eyes just thinking about the threat if I forgot...and I did.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Nico asked, worried. I was staring straight ahead, my face frozen in what I imagine was a display of pure fear. I turned to look at him slowly, trying to simultaneously compose my features. I gave him my fake smile before standing up.

"Yeah, I just forgot that I had to do something really important, that's all. By the way, what has the show on Friday been changed to?" I asked nonchalantly.

He didn't looked convinced, but said, "Just an hour later, at seven."

"Great, thanks!" I told him before walking out of the prop house. I walked quickly, the tears threatening to fall; I was afraid to call and afraid not to call. The longer I waited the worse it would get, but if I waited long enough then he would miss me and not be angry like last time, before our summer break. But I didn't want to wait another 3 months before I knew it was safe to see him again. If he had gotten his drink last night then he should become more passive in a couple of days. It was almost like clockwork. But he didn't, and I didn't want to imagine what he was going to be like tonight.

I couldn't call him, I couldn't face his anger; not here of all places. Here I was supposed to be always happy and smiley and...sunny. But, I always been a good actress and I could pull this off, right?

Rehearsals didn't start for another half hour so I did have time to call him; I began walking to an empty dressing room. I couldn't put it off because I had to see him tonight and I didn't want a repeat of last night. I raised my hand to my cheek where he slapped me, thinking about how last time he said it wouldn't happen again. They were empty promises and I knew that, but I couldn't bring myself to leave, not again. I still remember that week and how empty and guilty I felt. I vowed that I would never do it again, and I haven't since, but...that doesn't mean that I haven't thought about it. I just didn't want to see him that weekend. He couldn't expect me to rearrange my plans for him.

I quickly dialed his number before I lost my nerve. My fingers shook with anxiety as I brought the phone to my ear. The phone rang and rang...and went to voice-mail. I hadn't known how stiff my body was until it relaxed upon hearing the beep. "Hey, it's Alison. I'm calling like you asked and it starts at seven instead of six. I love you, bye." I pressed the end button, indescribably relieved at that aversion of conflict.

I got up from my position in the corner and walked over to one of the mirrors to check my appearance. I was luckily one of those people who could cry and have it not show. Looking at my reflection, though, I could only see the ghost of the girl I used to be.

* * *

**And that is chapter one! Review and tell me what you guys think!**

**xoxo,**

**topazgirl14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys! Sorry for the long wait for Chapter 2, but school has started and I have practice after school, but today you're lucky because I decided to finish and post the chapter instead of studying for my AP Psych test! Lol  
**

**And Sonny's diary entries will either be at the beginning or the end. And Portlyn plays Penelope. ****But anyway on to the story.**

**

* * *

**

Overcast

Chapter Two

_October 29, 2010_

_Alone. That was how I felt. I felt utterly detached from everyone. My friends, my mother, my sister,...Chad._

_My friends don't suspect a thing, and that worries me just as much as I am grateful because either they can't see through my facade or they just don't want to see. _

_As for my mother and sister, well they know my issue, but my sister is more like him than she'll ever admit. She still talks to him and I hate it. I hate the idea of him having a connection to me, and I especially hate that it's a connection that can never be severed by any means. Ever. Not only that but my sister continuously makes me feel guilty about not seeing him. She tells me that I'm a bad person for rejecting him and I should give him another chance. So we quickly drifted apart. I barely talk to her anymore even though her room is right next to mine! _

_And my mother, I cant talk to her about what I'm feeling. I couldn't hurt her like that. She has enough stress on her shoulders with a giant project in India that she's leading._

_And Chad...he hasn't spoken to me in a while. Sure we've had our occasional exchange of words or even meaningless squanders, but he seems so preoccupied lately. He's on overdrive, striving for a goal that even his perfect fingers can't quite grasp. He doesn't have time for me anymore. And his absence makes me feel the most isolated. _

-**CPOV**-

"I don't know why I ever loved you, Penelope. All you want me for is my name... and my water," I cried dramatically as Mackenzie, my features distraught.

"And cut!" called our director, Jeff.

I wiped my brow and took the water bottle being handed to me. "Great job, kid. That was your best yet!" Jeff said clapping me on the back. I sure hoped so.

Portlyn walked up to me, "That was really good."

"Thanks you too," I said before taking another swig of water. She sort of looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. "Whats up, Port? You're never this quiet."

"Ummm..." she looked unsure of what to say. "He's here," she said vaugly.

"_He_, who?" I asked alarmed. If he saw me here talking instead of going over my lines that would be his solid proof that I was "slacking." She raised her eyebrows confirming my worst fears. "Shit!" I cursed silently. "What is he doing here!"

"I don't know," she said apologeticly. "He's waiting in your dressing room, though." she added as an afterthought, seeing me look around for him.

"Thanks, Port. You're a great friend you know." I hugged her and headed to my dressing room.

"Dad?" He loved being called "dad" because he didn't have any kids of his own and I needed to butter him up in case he didn't like my performance.

"Chad," he said. "Good someone told you I was here." I absolutely hated how neutral his face was. Was he angry, dissapointed, happy, sad? I couldn't tell, but anything was better than his stoic demeanor.

"Yeah, Portlyn told me. That's why I was talking to her." My words nearly faded out by the end as I scratched my neck. "So... What are you doing here—not that I'm not glad to see you of course, but you usually don't stop by my work." I recovered lamely. It made me nervous everytime he arrived unannounced, which wasn't very often thank God, because I felt that he would wander onto set and catch me "goofing off." In his case, that is everything besides rehearsing.

"Oh I just stopped by. I took an early lunch break today and I figured I would watch your rehearsal." His face remained impassive as he spoke.

I smiled, but I feared it appeared as more of a grimace. "So...uh...did you like what you saw?"

The edges of his mouth perked up slightly. "It wasn't bad. It could've been better, but you did good today, son." He almost never called me that and despite how I hated the way he controlled my mother and I, a warm feeling of acceptance washed over me. It felt fulfilling to preform up to his level. And in a way I suppose he was helping me. Perfection is key. A Cooper couldn't be _not_ perfect. That was simply a ludicrous and outlandish idea. Even though I'm not a real Cooper, it doesn't mean that I can't act like one. Will taught me that. He was the _real_ Cooper. I adopted his name—or rather my mother changed my name to Cooper after about a year of seeing Will, which was five years ago now. Previous to that I had my previous stepfather's name, Goldfarb. It wasn't the most flattering last name, but he was my childhood father and that is very important in a person's life. But Cooper fits me now. I've perfected the snobbish attitude and carry just the right amount of arrogance to make me charming. I give perfection and therefore expect perfection in return. That's what being a Cooper is all about.

Sometimes, though, I feel strange and continue acting even when the cameras are off. It's then that I remember who I really am and realize that everything previous, even my offstage persona is a complete farce. During those times, I look at the mirror to look at myself and really see myself. Not just the pretty boy packaging, but the person I am within that. I see a scared, lonely, and vulnerable little boy afraid of being abandoned again. I can't lose anyone else. I just can't. So I say my lines and deliver them without fault because maybe if I'm good enough he'll see it's worthwhile to stay.

I smiled, "Thanks, Will." His smile slightly faltered when I said his name instead of "dad." "It means a lot." He had no idea.

He put his hands on my shoulders, "Just keep up the good work, Chad." Well it looks like the sentimental time is over where we pretend that we're true father and son. Because I just had to go screw it up.

"Are you going to stay and watch the rest of rehearsal, dad?" I asked, using his favorite term. Maybe he'll just forget..."Sorry, Chad I've got to get back to the office." His face turned impassive again; his moods and thoughts indecipherable. Dammit.

He patted my shoulder and I watched him leave me. As soon as the door shut, I rushed over to one of my dressing tables to grab the extra script laying there. I reread the next scene, being shot in twenty minutes, even though I had already memorized the lines, but I wanted to review them to ingrain them even further into my memory and once I felt confident that I could recite my lines in my sleep, I looked over at the clock and saw that I had ten minutes left. I decided to take a walk through the _So Random_ set to take up time.

I was strolling through Sonny's hall when another door opened in front of me. Her face was scared, and I could tell by the way her hails dug into her palms that she was anxious as well. She didn't see me.

"Sonny?" I asked, slightly worried. I couldn't tell if she was crying or not, but then when she turned her head, I saw the glistening on her face; a lone tear. "Are you alright?" Stupid question, I know, but that's everyone's first response isn't it?

Clearly disregarding my question, her face broke into a smile upon seeing me, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Hey, Chad!" Her voice was cheery and enthusiastic as always, but the same, underlying, false note that has rung through her lips since...that week, was ever present. Couldn't everyone else tell the difference. Could the other Randoms hear the forced tone in her laugh, the brevity of that same soprano? Could they see the lack of shine in her dark, amber eyes? Could they see that when she thinks nobody is looking, a haggard look crosses her face, and her springy steps falter? I could see every difference and it hurts me to know that she was silently struggling. What happened that turned her into a ghost?

"Sonny," I said worriedly, not buying her facade. I noticed the slight tightening in her jaw while she kept on smiling. The way her hand moved down to her opposite wrist and bit into that flesh instead. "What's wrong?"

She kept on smiling, silently begging with her eyes to let it go. But I couldn't. "I _know _there's something wrong."

Her body stiffened, and looked alarmed. But she quickly loosed up and put that fake smile back on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about, Chad." Forced words mean nothing.

"If you were okay, then you wouldn't be crying," I said, stepping closer to her, slowly wiping that lone tear from her face with my thumb. My fingers rested on the space between her jaw and cheek, my thumb involuntarily stroked her face. She was looking down, but now she looked up through her lashes demurely. Our eyes locked and we held a steady gaze. I hadn't realized that I was moving toward her until our noses touched. I felt heat blossom underneath my fingers as her cheeks blushed.

"Sonny, I-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper to set!" The announcement changed the atmosphere of our encounter.

Her lips were so close, but wrong time, and wrong place. I brought my face up and kissed her forehead instead; an innocent enough gesture. Her eyes closed upon contact, "Thank you," she breathed.

"Bye, Sonny," I said, letting my hand reluctantly pull away from her face.

"Bye, Chad," it came out as an almost inaudible whisper.

I started walking toward my set, leaving her leaning against the wall, her hands calmly at her sides.

- .:. - .:. - .:. -

-**SPOV**-

The overwhelming need to scratch stopped when his skin touched mine. His presence, his scent felt assuring. I don't feel awkward in his presence or dodge being alone with him anymore. In fact, now, I welcome that intimacy. I don't know when it changed; the view of him in my mind. It felt so gradual that it was practically non-existent.

When I looked into his eyes, I marveled at the dazzling sapphire and the depth of the color. Blue, my favorite color, has always had a calming affect on me, and his gaze just intensified that feeling ten-fold.

In contrast to common belief, when we touched noses, my already racing heart, actually began to slow down. His scent, his touch, his gaze, his very _being _acted like a sedative.

Noise rumbled above us, but I couldn't decipher the meaning. I was slowly losing coherence.

And then, with his hand still cradling my face, he pressed his lips to my forehead. My eyes closed involuntarily. I had never felt so loved, than in that moment. I relished the feeling, but the pressure of his mouth was gone all too soon. He said goodbye and I breathed back my reply automatically.

My arms hung loosely at my side, inside out, I felt peaceful. My knees felt weak, but I didn't succumb to the temptation of sitting on the floor in my stupor. No, I instead forced my limbs to move to my dressing where I collapsed onto my chaise, sighing.

Tawni looked over at me with one eyebrow raised, "What happened to you? Sighing, smiling,...dazed." She tapped her chin with faux speculation. "Hmmm..." She hurried over to me, eagerly awaiting gossip, "So who is it!"

I looked over at her, shocked. I brought my hand to my mouth and felt the stretched skin. I was smiling. I didn't even know it. A pain shot through my right shoulder. She slapped me.

"You slapped me!" I accused, wide eyed. She hit the bruise I got from hitting the wall the other day, and now the swelling is starting up again.

"Duh!" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I had to get your attention somehow, didn't I?" She picked up her hot pink nail file with flowers on it and started working on her index finger. "So! Who is it?" she asked looking up from her hands.

"It's...no one," I conceded. "I'm just in a good mood right now, that's all." I was aware of smile now and loved the genuineness of it. Two bona fide smiles in one day, now that's a record.

"Uh-hmmph!" She said studying me. "Uh-hmmph! Aha!" She picked up a single strand of blonde hair off my shoulder. She flicked it away and looked at me, "I should have known."

"Uhh...I don't know what you're talking about, Tawni," I chuckled nervously.

"Fine," she said, "but I'm just hurt that you don't want to confide in me." She sat down at her make-up table and spun it around to face the mirror; she stroked her reflection, "It's okay, Tawni, we'll get her to talk!"

I could see her reflection looking at me, promising that this wasn't over and I felt the peaceful fog encasing my body disappear.

I admit, I'm slightly afraid. Her yearning for this gossip, will uncover my reaction...and possibly the reason behind my reaction. I don't want my insecurities known to everyone. If anyone found out, they'd certainly report it, and that was just some stress that me and my family couldn't undertake right now.

- .:. - .:. - .:. -

-**CPOV**-

Five finally came with the end of rehearsals. I did even better than this morning! _Will is going to be pleased_, I thought.

Only three more days to go until the weekend now. I sighed in relief. I walked out to the parking lot when I saw Sonny sitting on the curb waiting for her ride. I took a detour to my car, and went to go sit beside her. She looked up, "Chad?" Her knee was bouncing rapidly. I put my hand on top to help ease whatever was bothering her. She flinched and I quickly relinquished my hand, unaware of what I'd done wrong.

I noticed the silver car pull up, the window rolling down, "Allison!" came a male's voice. Due to my angle I couldn't see who was in the car and the other windows were tinted. Sonny scrambled to the car window, nodding her head vigorously at intervals. She turned, and the man's voice rang out again, "And tell Sarah to hurry up!"

I scrunched my eyebrows together. Who's Sarah?

Just then, Sonny came rushing out, with, who I assume to be Sarah, and throwing their things in the trunk of the Toyota. This girl had a slight frame like Sonny's, but even tinier, with curly light brown hair. _They could be sisters. _But they don't really look that alike.

"Bye, Chad," said Sonny, her voice sounding slightly desperate. She got into the back seat and as soon as the door was closed, the car did a U and sped off. I was only able to make out the shape of the man's head.

"Bye, Sonny. And be safe," my words are way overdue, but they slip from my mouth anyway.

I grabbed my keys once more and began heading home.

* * *

**That was Chapter 2! Tell me what you guys think! I love feedback and reviews! :D**

**Oh! And if you didn't notice Sonny's diary entries are moving backward in time from the first of the story. It not only gives insight into what's ahead, but it also gives a kind of timeline of the story and its pace.**

**xoxo,**

**topazgirl14**


End file.
